KLEINE
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - Namjin/Monjin] Berawal dari sepeda, berlanjut pada rutinitas sindir menyindir antar dua orang dewasa. Tentang montir penyendiri, remaja karnivora bergigi kelinci, dan polisi narsis pemuja matahari.


_Terakhir, bukan berarti terlupakan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **KLEINE**

 _Padamu, yang terkecil._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

" _Hyung_ , tahu nama istri Raja Prancis tidak?"

"Raja Prancis tidak cuma satu, spesifik sedikit."

"Sebentar, bagimana cara mengejanya? L, Lou, Louis eks-fi-i..."

"Louis XVI, Raja Prancis dari dinasti Bourbon, dipenggal tahun 1793. Istrinya, Marie Antoinette dihukum mati sembilan bulan setelahnya, tanggal enam belas Oktober di tahun yang sama," suara denting obeng beradu dengan kerangka roda menyusul sejenak kemudian, pria yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu berkutat di sisi mobil kini berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Sejenak melemaskan punggung yang tegang akibat duduk terlalu lama, "Maria Antonia Josepha Joanna, putri Ratu Austria dan Kaisar Romawi. Boros, gemar judi dan pesta. Kontras dengan suaminya yang introvert, persis seperti kau dan Jungkook."

"Enak saja!" seorang remaja, bongsor dengan tudung baju tertangkup menutupi separuh wajah, berteriak dari seberang—dekat mesin minuman kaleng, "Jangan samakan aku dengan ratu sosialita itu, setidaknya aku cuma boros di tanggal muda karena supermarket sedang banyak diskon."

Pria tadi terbahak kecil, mengusap keringat dari dahi dan mengibas pelan kerah kaus tipis penuh peluh sembari menarik lepas buku teka-teki silang yang dipegang remaja pertama, "Tinggal berapa sih? Tujuh menurun, suami dari seorang ratu, empat huruf."

"Pertanyaan anak SD," Jungkook berjingkat-jingkat ke sebelah, "Semua juga tahu namanya raja."

"Belum tentu, Pangeran Philip tidak disebut raja meski menikah dengan Ratu Britania Raya."

"Masa?"

"Margamu juga tak lantas jadi Kim walau menikah denganku..." remaja pertama menggoyangkan pensilnya ke atas, "Gukie."

Yang dipanggil balas menyipit seram, menerbitkan cengir lebar dari pria di dekatnya yang sibuk bebersih tangan dari sisa oli dan kotoran roda. Sudah sore dan lewat jam tutup bengkel, namun dua anak itu masih betah menjajah tempat kerjanya sambil saling lontar ejekan, "Jackson tidak jadi lembur karena pacarnya datang ke apartemen. Kalian mau enyah atau kukunci di sini?"

"Junhong?"

"Pulang jam dua tadi, sakit perut."

Jungkook memanjangkan kedua lengan bajunya lalu mengangguk-angguk, "Aku mau jalan ke Hongd..."

"Kalau aku bilang enyah, itu artinya pulang dan belajar," pria tersebut berkacak pinggang sambil menggerakkan dagu ke remaja lainnya, "Bawa pacarmu pergi, pastikan selamat sampai depan pintu dan pamit pada Yoongi- _hyung_. Bilang saja kalian ngaso di tempatku sejak siang."

"Pak tua sedang terbang ke Chile," Jungkook nyengir kuda, dua jarinya teracung puas, "Kalian tidak bisa melarangku jalan-jalan, yeehaw."

Remaja berkacamata yang asyik menggulung buku teka-teki silangnya memandang pak pemilik dengan sudut bibir terbenam kalem, "Aku pasti akan dituduh macam-macam oleh paman Min kalau nekat membawa Jungkook ke rumah. Tapi jika dibiarkan sendirian, dia akan keluyuran kemana-mana dan ada kemungkinan bolos sekolah, jadi apa tak sebaiknya dia disuruh menginap di apartemen _hyung_ saja?"

Telunjuk Jungkook terangkat lagi, "Tidak mau, aku trauma dengan dengkuran Namjoon- _hyung_. Lagipula perginya sebentar kok, cuma menonton pertunjukan tari. Setelahnya aku akan pulang, berani sumpah."

"Terakhir kali bilang begitu, Yoongi- _hyung_ datang menggedor apartemen dan nyaris mematahkan hidungku karena kau tidak pulang dua hari. Ijinnya kompetisi game, tahunya malah seliweran ke Busan. Setidaknya jangan libatkan namaku tiap kabur dari ulangan semester," pria itu, Namjoon, menepuk bahu Taehyung yang sudah bersiap menyandang ransel di samping sepeda kayuh tua, "Jungkook kubawa, hati-hati di jalan."

Taehyung mengangguk, melambaikan tangan beberapa kali ke arah Jungkook yang mendengus cuek lalu segera mengayuh sepedanya keluar sambil bersiul-siul. Tudung dibuka gerah, lalu menyikut Namjoon yang sudah menyampirkan tas selempang di bahu kanan, "Aku mau makan enak, _hyung_. Beli daging yuk? Pak tua itu bilang boleh pakai kartu kredit hitamnya sesuka hati asal aku tidak kabur lagi."

"Biasakan memanggilnya ayah, jangan seenaknya. Kau dibesarkan bukan untuk jadi anak yang tak sopan."

Jungkook mencibir, bibirnya maju sekian senti. Saat bercanda, pria di sampingnya tak sungkan untuk berkelakar sampai muntah. Namun jika sudah mulai menasehati, Namjoon tak akan segan-segan menegurnya seperti satpam-satpam konseling yang kerap mencecar saat pengambilan rapor semester. Bedanya, cara bicara pria itu masih dalam nada kesukaan Jungkook. Tanpa penekanan, tidak kasar, dan terlontar diiringi usapan sayang di rambut merah anggurnya yang tebal menggemaskan, "Simpan kartu itu, kita makan di kedai ibu Junhong."

Remaja itu meringis selebar angkasa, "Mi kubis kulit ayam! Tiga mangkuk!"

" **SIALAN!"**

Bukan, itu bukan pekikan Namjoon yang tak rela uangnya dihamburkan demi perut anak laki-laki Yoongi, melainkan orang lain yang berseru dari luar bangunan—berimbuh kata-kata perintah agar yang diteriaki, siapapun itu, segera datang ke hadapannya untuk bertanggung jawab. Jungkook, sangat suka ikut campur urusan orang, sigap melesat ke arah sumber suara tanpa mengindahkan omongan Namjoon yang menyuruhnya berdiam di tempat.

" **SEMOGA KALIAN KENA WASIR DAN SEMBELIT SEMINGGU!"**

 _Oh wow,_ itu sakit.

Mau tak mau, juga karena dia wajib membawa balik si remaja bengal yang harus belajar malam ini, Namjoon menyusul ke tempat kejadian perkara yang, di luar dugaan, hanya berjarak lima rumah dari posisinya. Jungkook sedang berjongkok meneliti sesuatu, sementara di dekatnya ada sosok tak dikenal yang sibuk memiringkan kepala, turut membungkuk disertai telunjuk bengkok yang menunjuk-nunjuk.

Sepeda, bocah kepo, dan pria dewasa berbokong bagus. Perpaduan yang tidak wajar tapi cukup menghibur. Namjoon bersedekap di belakang, menyimpulkan dalam sekali lihat kalau ban depan sepeda tersebut kempes dengan tidak manusiawi. Katup ban yang masih terpasang erat dan garis ganjil diantara lekuk gerigi menjadi indikasi utama bila penyebabnya bukan kebocoran alami. Menghela napas, pria itu menghampiri keduanya sambil berdecak pelan. Ditepuknya bahu Jungkook agar menyingkir sejenak dan beralih menumpu kaki di samping sang sepeda malang.

"Biar kubawa benda ini ke..."

"Oh, tidak bisa!" gerung pria satunya, nada melengking tak terima meski Namjoon belum selesai bicara, "Sepedaku akan tetap di sini sampai aku menelepon polisi lain di pos! Kau pura-pura membantu karena ingin mencurinya kan? Ini pasti modus baru!"

Jungkook nyengir kuda sambil mengelus-elus punggung Namjoon yang langsung pasang raut tersinggung. Belum puas, yang bersangkutan menegakkan tubuh hingga sejajar dahi Namjoon dan terus meracau, "Jangan mentang-mentang kau orang asli daerah ini lalu berpikir kalau aku akan mudah dikibuli dengan skenario murahan seperti tadi. Asal kau tahu, bung. Aku ini polisi. Aku bisa menyeretmu ke pos dan menjebloskanmu ke kurungan dalam hitungan menit."

"Siap."

"Lalu? Apa maumu?"

"Membawa sepeda ini."

"TIDAK."

"Pak, om, eh...kak," Jungkook menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari punggung Namjoon dan agak meringis kala dipelototi akibat panggilan yang tak sesuai, "Sebaiknya ijinkan saja, sepedamu tak mungkin bisa dipakai bertugas kalau dibiarkan tergeletak di jalan."

"Aku akan mendorongnya ke turunan, ada papan nama bengkel di belokan sana. Minggir kalian berdua."

"Aku pemilik bengkelnya," desah Namjoon, bersikeras memegangi bagian tunggangan, "Aku bisa menunjukkan kartu identitas jika dibutuhkan. Tak ada yang berniat mencuri sepeda, hanya memperbaiki supaya bisa dipakai lagi."

Pria yang mengaku polisi tadi mengerjap-kerjap, mata besar berkedip mencerna kalimatnya agak lama. Baru setelah lima detik, ekspresinya berubah menjadi rona terkejut yang dramatis, "OH! JADI KAU MONTIR?"

"Telat ya?" remeh Jungkook tertahan, lalu cekikikan saat menerima delik Namjoon yang melarang ejekan, "Jadi, apa sudah boleh dibawa?"

Si polisi buru-buru mengiyakan, hendak mengarahkan setang ketika Jungkook menepis tangan bersarungnya dan mengangkat sepeda tersebut untuk ditumpangkan di satu bahu. Begitu ringan, tanpa tenaga. Lengan kanannya memegangi kerangka bagian bawah selagi bersenandung menuruni jalanan, abai pada tudingan polisi yang terperangah menyaksikan sepeda besarnya digendong santai oleh remaja barusan.

Dua puluh menitan, melibatkan ban pengganti, pompa, juga sebotol air mineral dingin yang diberi gratis oleh Jungkook sebagai servis pelanggan, polisi tadi akhirnya menerima kembali sepeda dinasnya dengan sumringah. Pun melirik Namjoon yang sibuk beberes peralatan dengan kaus kumal berbekas oli dan handuk kotor yang dikibas jengah sambil mengingatkan remaja asuhannya agar berhenti memainkan tuas dongkrak. Rambut zaitunnya berantakan, mencuat di segala sisi. Dahi terpapar paripurna, menampakkan satu jahitan memanjang dari pelipis kiri menuju akar rambut, tak berusaha disembunyikan.

"Kakak polisi baru ya?"

"U, un. Aku dipindah kemari minggu lalu. Ee, jadi berapa ongkosnya?"

"Tak usah," Jungkook merentangan telapak tangan ketika si polisi terlihat mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana, "Namjoon- _hyung_ tak menerima bayaran di luar jam kerja, lagipula sudah hampir gelap."

"Hanya berlaku untuk wanita, Jungkook- _ah_ ," sergah Namjoon meralat, tangan dijulurkan menarik dua lembar ribuan won yang sejatinya akan dimasukkan kembali ke sekat dompet, "Bisa tambahkan lima ratus? Pompa bannya tidak gratis."

"Pilih kasih sekali."

"Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang doyan main tuduh sembarangan. Ah, terima kasih," Namjoon menerima sekeping lima ratusnya sambil mengangguk datar, "Silakan keluar, bengkelnya akan kututup sebentar lagi."

"Tu, tunggu. Boleh tanya sedikit?" polisi tadi menghalangi tubuh besar yang hendak menjangkau pintu geser. Topinya dilepas, menjatuhkan helai-helai poni hitam yang langsung disibak kesal oleh sang empunya, "Apa kau tahu soal sekolah kejuruan yang ada di komplek sebelah?"

Jungkook mengangkat lengan tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa siswa-siswa di sana bengal-bengal seperti rumornya? Aku tidak bermaksud menuduh lagi kok. Serius. Tapi..." jari uniknya menuding sepeda yang bersandar di susunan kardus, "Ini sepeda ketiga yang bannya dirusak minggu ini. Dua sepeda sebelumnya kepunyaan rekanku dan seorang warga. Ada yang memergoki beberapa anak mengendap-endap di samping pos kemarin lusa, jadi..."

"Bukan mereka," sanggah Namjoon, menyeka tangannya dengan tenang, "Mereka memang suka mengusili bibi-bibi kantin yang sedang belanja dengan mengutil wortel atau berjalan berjajar menghalangi jalan, tapi anak-anak itu tak pernah berniat mencelakai orang. Lagipula, masalahnya bukan sekedar ban bocor."

"Ha?"

"Selang rem sepedamu dipotong, kak," Jungkook menyahut cepat, kaki bergoyang-goyang ribut di dudukan tangga, "Namjoon- _hyung_ butuh waktu agak lama karena harus memasang selang baru gara-gara remnya tidak berfungsi. Kalau kakak mengendarai sepeda dengan kondisi seperti itu di turunan tadi, bisa-bisa kakak kecelakaan karena banyak mobil muncul dari belokan tanpa membunyikan klakson."

Polisi itu langsung membelalak dramatis, "Ada yang ingin membunuhku?!"

"Mencelakai, kak."

 **"MEREKA MAU AKU TERJUN BEBAS LALU TERTABRAK MOBIL!"**

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

 **"ASTAGA!"**

"Kak, tenang..."

 **"MANA BISA!"**

Namjoon berjalan gontai ke arah mesin minuman kaleng berlatar seruan histeris dari polisi yang mendadak bertingkah rusuh, memasukkan beberapa keping receh dan menarik keluar sekaleng teh apel berembun dari kolom bawah. Digesernya Jungkook agar menepi, lalu menempelkan permukaan kaleng ke pipi gemuk sang polisi yang terlonjak kaget.

"Apa sih!"

"Teh?"

"Oh, terima kasih," dua telapak bersarung putih menerima dengan senang, meski lanjut histeris detik berikutnya, "Aku harus melaporkan hal ini ke markas pusat! Keterlaluan! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Permisi!"

"Oi, oi, mau kemana kau? Jangan melapor seenaknya sebelum mencari tahu lebih jauh," seloroh Namjoon, menarik lengan si polisi yang terulur ke arah setang, "Aparat keamanan kerap menangkap seseorang tanpa bukti, jadi sebaiknya kau urungkan laporannya atau kuminta anak itu memotong kendaraanmu jadi dua."

"Kau mau menggergaji sepedaku?"

"Dipatahkan, kak. Seperti ini."

Bola mata si polisi sontak melebar horor begitu Jungkook membengkokkan sebatang besi usang dengan tangan telanjang, bunyi derit ngilu mengisi kekosongan ruangan disusul denting nyaring ketika potongan besi dilempar sekenanya mengenai selusur tangga.

"Setan!"

Yang diteriaki justru meringis tanpa dosa.

"Dia hanya anak nakal yang kelebihan energi, sekarang dengar," Namjoon memegangi pundak si polisi yang bergidik memeluk kaleng teh sambil memandang Jungkook ngeri, "Kau bisa kembali berpatroli atau putar balik ke pos, terserah. Yang penting, jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mendorong rekanmu berpikiran macam-macam tentang sekolah maupun siswa-siswanya. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, kujamin."

"Tidak sepenuhnya berarti masih bersalah kan? Atau kau mencoba menutup-nutupi hal tak beres di sini?" tukas si polisi, menyipit curiga, "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan sekolah kejuruan itu? Alumni?"

"Bukan."

"Lantas?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, kak. Nanti dicium lho."

Polisi tadi reflek menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, bola mata berpendar memelototi montir tegap yang malah menghembuskan napas panjang sambil mengacungkan obengnya ke arah Jungkook yang balas terpingkal-pingkal.

"Tak usah mengorek asal-usul orang lain. Aku hanya bermaksud menjawab kecurigaanmu, tapi tidak hari ini. Maaf sudah membuatmu panik, tuan, er, Seokjin?" ejanya pada huruf-huruf yang tersemat di dada kanan seragam. Polisi itu menunduk sekilas dan mengangguk cepat, "Tuan Kim Seokjin?"

"Umurku dua puluh delapan."

"Jin?"

"Nah."

"Namjoon- _hyung_ baru dua puluh lima," celetuk Jungkook bersemangat, "Belum beristri dan punya jadwal lima kencan buta bulan ini. Apartemennya dua blok dari jalan besar. Makanan kesukaan, roti gandum isi selada dan daging sapi saus bawang putih."

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyebar informasi pada orang lain tanpa ditanya," keluh Namjoon tak suka, ditunjuknya papan nama yang digantung tepat di gerbang lipat, "Bengkelku buka hampir tiap hari kecuali Selasa, silakan datang mengadu bila sepeda ini belum berfungsi maksimal. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, aku harus mengunci tempat ini."

Polisi bernama Seokjin itu mendengus, "Apa kalian selalu menghalau pelanggan seperti mengusir lalat?"

"Satu, kau menganggapku pencuri. Dua, kau baru masuk bengkel satu kali. Namamu belum ada di daftar pelanggan, pak polisi. Aku masih punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting dibanding melayani protes tamu asing. Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Ya?"

"Bawa sepedanya keluar."

"Woo, wooo, tenang, aku bisa mendorongnya sendiri. Haish, orang-orang di sini kenapa banyak macamnya," keluh Seokjin sembari mengarahkan sepeda melewati pintu geser diikuti Jungkook yang mengekor bagai tahi ikan, "Ada yang ramah, ada yang aneh, ada yang menyebalkan, cuek, gampang marah pula. Harus sabar, harus sabar."

Sosok di sisi kirinya mengamati dari atas ke bawah, tak terganggu walau kehadirannya disambut lirik bingung, malah menjajari polisi baru tersebut sampai batas tanjakan disertai senyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga, "Kakak ganteng sekali. Matanya besar, rambut halus, kulitnya juga bagus."

"Terima ka..."

"Kayaknya enak."

 **"JUNGKOOK!"** Namjoon berseru kencang dari balik pintu yang sudah terkatup setengah, "Ayo pulang!"

Remaja itu menoleh sejenak ke arah sumber suara, baru setelahnya berpaling pada Seokin yang mematung usai komentar terakhir. Sadar lawan bicaranya salah sangka, Jungkook tertawa kecil sembari menyodorkan selembar kartu nama berlabel huruf kapital dalam warna biru tua.

KIM. Menerima reparasi dan modifikasi sesuai pesanan. Melayani antar jemput kendaraan.

"Pendamping ratu tak serta merta disebut sebagai raja, dan marga seseorang tak lantas berubah mengikuti suaminya," Jungkook menggaruk dagu, berlagak berpikir. Dua gigi depannya menyembul lucu. Manis, sekaligus menakutkan, "Tapi kalau marga Kim bergabung dengan marga Kim, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah ya?"

Dan Seokjin kembali ditinggalkan dengan dua kali lambaian tangan. Kening berkerut keheranan dan mata mengerjap lamban.

"Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
